Always Daises
by bonesmad
Summary: Life has greatly changed for Seeley Booth and now he barely knows which way is up...
1. Chapter 1

He watched her chest rise and fall with each slow breath. He stroked the dark brown curls that lay across her pillow, touched softly her pale cheek and kissed her eyelids behind which he knew were two gorgeous eyes. Sighing he lay back on his own pillow. The double bed was too big for just the two of them. It felt empty. She would wake soon and his day would be filled, until night came again. then he wouldn't sleep, he never could. Just then she stirred beside him and suddenly she was sitting up. he followed suit.

"Morning Baby!" he smiled. She turned around to him beaming.

"Morning Daddy!" she wrapped her two small arms around his neck and he hugged her close to him. his baby girl, his Harlow.

"Daddy you're face is wet…" she said pulling back.

"I know baby it's ok."

"You crying?" she asked sitting on his lap.

"No of course not! you just kicked me in your sleep silly." He smiled and tickled her. She laughed loudly.

"Daddy! Stop! Daddy…" she choked out he stopped. "Sorry daddy."

"It's ok Baby."

" What are we doing today?"

"Well Daddy has work so you're going to Aunt Ange then later you and Park are going to Grandpa Max."

"Then can we go visit Mommy?" she asked. He looked at her and nearly cried again.

"Of course Baby if you want to."

"I do." she nodded. He looked at her eyes. She had her mothers clear blue eyes with one difference, the left one had a streak of chocolate brown through it. His brown. He knew when she was older she'd probably hate it but he loved it. It proved to him that she was a bit of both of them.

"Come on up you get! I cant be late!"

"Yes sir!" she smiled and jumped off the bed. she ran from the room. He sighed and got up aswell. Pulling out a clean suit he threw it on. Tying his dull tie and buckling his black belt he went out to find his daughter. He was almost used to living in her apartment now. Her furniture, her decorations. Without her.

"Daddy I can't reach the cereal." She called out.

"Coming Baby." He sighed again and got himself ready for the day

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

He looked into the mirror back at her. She was looking out the window. In two months she'd be starting school. She as independent enough as it was. He didn't want her to frow up anymore. Parker was twelve now and it surprised him how mature he was.

"Daddy is Parker staying tonight?"

"Yes Har. For a few days."

"That's good." She smiled. "Daddy is you ok?"

"Yes Baby of course."

"you look sad."

"I'm fine Har."

"Ok Daddy, but don't be sad k?"

"I wont darling I promise." She smiled at him. Brennan's smile.

------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------

"Booth hey!" Angela smiled. "Harlow! Come here darling." The child ran into her godmothers arms. Booth smiled.

"I'll see you later Baby ok? Thanks Angie." She smiled at him and he turned and walked out of the office. He got to the closed office door. It wasn't locked but no one went in there. No one wanted to. Least of all him. he couldn't get the image out of his head. It was what kept him up at night. Why he couldn't sleep. Her lying in his arms… Blood seeping into the carpet…_Stop it Seeley! _He shook himself _Get to work…_

----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

He sat at his desk and pulled out a bundle of files. Desk job. That's what he had now. That's what he'd chosen. For Harlow. He hated it, but it was much less rish for her. If he lost her or Parker that was it for him. so he'd do anything to keep them safe.

------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------

He collected Parker on his way back to the lab.

"How long can we stay with Grandpa Maxie today Dad?"

"I'm not sure bub Harlow want to go see Dr Bones."

"So do i. it's her anniversary soon isn't it?"

"Yes one year next week."

"I miss her." His son looked down at the ground.

"Me too…" Booth said. Parker put his hand on his fathers shoulder. Booth smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Booth clicked Harlows belt shut, and closed the S.U.V's door.

"Thanks Booth." Max said smiling.

"For what?"

"Letting me see them. Especially her."

"They love coming to you for their lessons. Besides Max you're her grandfather! You don't need to thank me."

"You make sure I'm in her life."

"She loves you."

"She reminds me so much of Tempe. My little girl."

"It hurts…" Booth whispered.

"What son."

"Seeing Bones everyday when I look at my daughter. Seeing her but knowing that I'll never actually see her again."

"This years been rough on everone. But you've handled it brilliantly. Look at those two beautiful children you're bringing up!" Max put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm not doing it right. I mean at least Park has Rebecca and her husband Thomas but Harlow has only me…and you obviously you."

"And Angela, Jack, Camille and Lance!"

"Well yeah but…"

"No Buts! You're doing brilliantly. You lost your wife Seeley! I know how hard it is. I went through it all! Although I didn't have my children with me to mind. I knew they were safe."

"Does it get any easier?"

"I didn't at first, not until I came back here. Saw Tempe and Russ. Saw how alike her they were."

"Harlow's so young."

"She's intelligent. Way ahead of her years."

"I cant help but think that's a bad thing."

"Trust me you're doing great! Besides none of us will let you go astray. All of your friends love your children as if they were their own. They love you too!"

"Thanks Max." booth said avoiding his father-in-laws eyes.

"Yes I heard you're going to visit mommy."

"Yes she asked to this morning." Booth smiled and sat in.

Max watched as the young man drove his away. He knew how he felt. He knew that his heart was slowly ripping apart inside.

------------------------- --------------------------------- - ------------------------------------

"Why daises Daddy?" Harlow asked gripping his hand a little tighter.

"What hun?"

"Why do we always bring daises?"

"Because your Mommy loved Daises."

"And daffodils…" Parker added.

"Yes." Booth said and smiled at his son. His eyes then drifted back to the stone-grey plaque that . He couldn't talk to her now not with the kids here. He'd get Cam and Sweets to take them for an hour later that night, like he often did. They called them the odd couple. Cam and Sweets. With nearly a decade of an age difference, no-one would have ever put them together. But they were.

"Will she ever come back Daddy?" Harlow asked.

"No baby I don't think so."

"I don't like that."

"None of us do Baby. None of us do." he picked her up and they moved back to the car. He was sitting in just as he heard her say

"Park what was Mommy like? I cant remember…"

"She was so cool Harlow. She was the best."

"I wants to remember." The small girl hung her head.

"Don't worry Harlie." Booth bit his lip and tied his belt.

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

He lay in bed alone that night. Harlow was sleeping in parkers room in the bunk bed. having her not there either was worse then when it was just the two of them. He was alone. Completely alone.

"Bones what do I do? she needs you. I'm powerless without you!" he said to the silent room. Then crying himself to exhaustion he finally fell asleep, then the dreams started.

_He was back in her office. Him, her and three year old Harlow. She had just fed her and put her down for a sleep in her playpen in the corner of the office. He put down the stuffed dinosaurs he'd been making __dance across the desk. She turned and smiled at him. she was about to speak when the door burst open and Roland Gomez stood there gun raised. He aimed at Harlow but Brennan jumped in front of her and took the bullet full on in the chest._

"_NO!" he shouted as Harlow started crying. Pulling out his own gun he shot at the man who fell to the floor. Booth ran to Brennan and clutched her to him. Angela and Cam ran in Angela went straight to Harlow and started wiping her mothers blood off her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cam worked on stabilising Brennan. the paramedics arrived and loaded her into the ambulance but they never made it to the hospital. They'd been told that they'd crashed, lost control in the rain… _

Booth shot up in the bed. he still didn't understand how that could have happened. it had barely rained that awful day. They'd never recovered the bodies, not Brennan's not the two paramedics. No-one. the plaque in the grave yard served only as a place to talk to her. A place to remember her.

------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Saturday came. Parker was gone home to Rebecca and Booth was getting Harlow ready for the anniversary mass.

He sat there at the front of the church. The church where he'd brought her after th first gravedigger incident. Where they'd gotten married, where Harlow had been baptised and where they'd had her memorial mass. Angela sat in beside him. he didn't speak for the whole service. In fact his eyes barely left the alter. His hand never left Harlow's. the final blessing was said but he still didn't move.

"Daddy?" Harlow tugged his had.

"I'll take Harlie Booth ok?" Angela said. He just nodded.

"Daddy…" Harlow repeated as Angela picked her up.

"Not now Sweetie. Come on lets get some ice-cream."

"Okay…" Booth turned just in time to see Harlow turn over Angel's shoulder and wave sadly.

----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so later he wandered out to the graveyard. There was a bench beside the wall next to her memorial headstone. He sat down and just looked at the plaque.

_Temperance Brennan-Booth_

He couldn't find the words to say to her at the time, so he just sat. he let the air cool until night fell around him. only when the cold had fully reached his bones did he move and go back to his car. He drove slowly home, ignoring his phone as he went. Opening their apartment door he let himself in. there was four messages on his answering machine. He punched the button and slumped down on the couch and let them play.

"Booth it's Ange. It's getting late so Jack and I will just keep Harlie here tonight to give you some space. we're worried about you call me!"

"Hey Seeley it's Cam. Ange said she still hasn't heard from you and I just wanted to see if you're ok. Ring me!"

"Hey man it's Jack it's midnight. Please ring!"

"Booth it's Angela again. it's three in the morning. Please ring me. I know you've had a rough day but we're worried about you." he looked at the clock. It was just turning twenty to four, he picked up the phone and hit speed dial three. She picked up on the second ring.

"Booth?" she said immediately.

"Yeah sorry I just got back now!"

"Thank God you're ok. Where were you?"

"Graveyard."

"Until now?"

"Yes. I couldn't leave."

"Oh Booth didn't you get cold and wet?"

"Yes that's why I came home. Sorry I left Harlow with you so long."

"That's fine you need a break. Jack wants to take her to the zoo tomorrow so we'll keep her tomorrow."

"That would be great Angela. Thank you. I don't think I'd be much company."

"It's ok Sweetie. Now get yourself a hot shower and some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Ok" he said hanging up the phone. But instead of doing as she said he pressed speed dial two, although he knew he'd get no answer. He waited for the machine to start.

"You've reached Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth. I cant answer the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you… or Booth will if I'm too busy." He smiled at the sound of her voice. He rang the number again. putting the phone to his ear he dragged himself up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen, reaching into a cabinet he pulled out a bottle. This was what he did when the sleepless nights became just too much for him to bear. He could tell that this would be one of those nights. Taking the bottle and a photo off the kitchen counter he went back to the couch. He rang the mobile a third time and ran his fingers over the faces in the picture, his favourite picture of Brennan and Harlow. He unscrewed the top of the bottle and settled back on the couch…

"You've reached Dr Temperance Brennan…"

------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------

"Booth?" Jack rapped on the door. "Booth open up!" when he got no reply he reached behind the fire extinguisher and took out the spare key. He let himself in "Booth…" the room was dark. Going around the couch he found Booth lying on the couch, asleep. Bending down Hodgins picked up the two empty bottles that lay on the floor. He then took the half full one off the table and took it over to the cabinet where he knew Brennan had kept the alcohol. "Oh Booth…" he sighed. The cabinet was practically empty. Turning back to Booth he carefully took the photograph from his grasp and placed it on the table.

"Booth wake up man." He said shaking him slightly.

"I'm Up!" he said groggily.

"You ok?"

"Yeah sorry I just slept in. what time is it?"

"Six"

"In the morning?"

"No in the evening." Booth sat up suddenly holding his head. "How much did you drink last night?"

"Not much…This morning though…" he said slowly.

"Booth…"

"Don't I know I shouldn't have I just…"

"no I get it Don't worry."

"Jack I can't take it anymore. I need her back."

"I know man I know…" he sat beside him.

"Can you and Ange keep Harlow a few days? I have some stuff to sort through"

"No problem man but you know you're not alone we're all here for you."

"That's the thing Jack Not everyones here." Booth sighed.

"Booth…"

"I have stuff to do I'll talk to you later ok?" he stood up slowly and walked Hodgins over to the door. Turning just as he left he said.

"Just remember I'm here." Booth didn't answer.

Hodgins pulled out his phone and rang home.

"Hey Ange I'm just leaving now. He's here. He just wants some space .it's all finally hit him. he wont let me stay. I'll be home in a minute."

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Booth heard what Jack said on the phone as he closed the door. Leaning against it he slumped down to the floor. He needed space…time to think. Or to stop thinking. Grabbing his keys he drove to the first place he could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

_He opened her office door and stepped inside. Her chair swung around slowly._

"_Hey Booth. did we have lunch plans?" she smiled looing at him over the file she was holding._

"_Marry me Bones." He said closing the door behind him._

"_What!" her face and the file dropped._

"_We've been going out for over a year now. Marry me!" _

"_Booth…"_

"_Do you love me?" he asked kneeling down in front of her._

"_I've told you before I don't believe in lo…"_

"_Ok how do you feel about me?" he rephrased it._

"_I… I don't know it's confusing."_

"_Do I make you happy? do you need anything that I don't give you?" he leaned in closer to her._

"_I…no I don't need anything else." She smiled again._

"_Marry me Bones." He repeated. She grinned._

"_Ok." She nodded. He stood up and scooped her out of her chair. Spinning her around in his arms he then fell back onto the couch, laughing. He looked down at her still smiling, she then reached up at kissed him. _

Booth rubbed his eyes and suddenly the couch was empty again. Taking another swig from the bottle he had brought with him, he turned around and looked across the dark office to a blank tv screen.

"_The victim had immense self confidence!" sweets noted as they sat watching a youtube video. Booth nearly jumped off his seat when a hand slipped into his. He turned to find Brennan smiling at him. He could feel the cold metal of her wedding ring on his palm. He rose an eyebrow as she slid a piece of paper into his hand. He unfolded it and looked at it. It was a fuzzy black and white picture. She leaned over and whispered._

"_I went to the doctor this morning. He figured out why I've been feeling sick."_

_It took him a few seconds to piece it all together but when he did he was stunned. He stood up sharply._

"_What!" she smiled as Sweets jumped in his seat. _

"_What's wrong?" the younger man looked up._

"_You're pregnant!" Booth said and Sweets' jaw dropped. Brennan nodded. Booth leaned down and kissed her, hard. _

"_Wow Bones… wow." He said laughing._

"_Congrats!" Sweets stood up and Booth hugged him causing the psychiatrist's mug to tip over and some of his coffee to fall onto the carpet. _

Booth's eyes were glued to the light brown stain that was still on the cream carpet, the other stain had been washed out he knew because he'd scrubbed most of it away. He started at the spot until his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

----------------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Booth opened his eyes slowly the following morning. His head was pounding and his limbs were stiff. He could hear voices outside the office door, footsteps passing back and forth every so often. but he knew no one would come in.

--------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

"Angie can I go see Daddy now?" Harlow asked.

"No not yet darling. Daddy had some jobs to do."

"I want to see him." She kicked her feet back and forth. She was sitting at the low desk that Angela had put into her office for when she minded the little girl.

"I know baby I know. I just have to talk to Cammie for a second." She walked out. "Cam have to talked to Booth?" she said as her boss came around the corner.

"No not since before the mass on Saturday."

"I think he needs someone to talk to. Jack went over there yesterday and he found him passed out…"

"What Booth? but he barely drinks! Where's Harlow."

"I have her. Jack and I will keep her until he's better but he need's help and he wont talk to me or Jack."

"We should give him a few days, then I'll get Lace to try and talk to him. He'd know what to do better then the rest of us."

"Thanks Cam… I'm so worried." Angela sighed.

"Honestly I was more worried when this didn't happen a year ago."

"He didn't let it he had to think of Harlow, but she's much more self sufficient now. He's finally given himself a chance to stop and think."

"Maybe this will do him some good."

---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

Booth threw the book down on the couch. He'd thought that reading it might help, but it didn't. it just mad things worse. In his head all he could hear was her voice saying the words on the page. He reached forward to take up the bottle again but stopped. What was he doing… he knew better then this! He knew better then to drink his sorrows away. he knew he didn't want to become his father. But it was the only thing helping. The only thing numbing him. So he took the bottle and sat back on the couch.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long he'd stayed there, he didn't care to be honest. He remembered leaving it twice to go to the bathroom when there'd been no one around, but he didn't know if that had even been the same night. He was down to the last two bottles that Brennan had kept in her office. He silently cursed whoever had discovered all the extra cupboard space she had and had decided to store the lab's left over alcohol from some party there. he wasn't worried about his kids, in fact he knew that they were probably better off with out him right now…

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Sweets I'm getting really worried now we haven't heard from him since Sunday it's Thursday now!" Angela whispered handing Harlow a juice box. She Sweet's and Cam were sitting in the lounge.

"He hasn't been home since Sunday I've called." Sweets said.

"Where else could he be?" Cam said and Sweets took her hand.

"I think I know." He said and stood up, the others watched as he walked down the stairs.#

Walking to the office door he gripped the door handle. He'd be very surprised if Booth wasn't there. he opened the door and walked into the office for the first time in a year. He looked around to find Booth sitting on the couch.

"Booth…" he started.

"You shouldn't be in here." Booth said quietly. "Hell I shouldn't be in her… I…" Sweets sat down beside him, Booth didn't look up. "We had our first fight in here. Our first guy hug. Our first kiss. Our first… you know." He smiled slightly at the memory. Sweets shifted slightly. "Not on the couch… I proposed in here! She told me about Harlie in here, god she went into labor in here! We spent way to much time in here.." he mused as if just thinking gout loud. "And then she was taken from me in here…" he shrugged.

"Seeley.." Sweets tried again.

"I cant leave here. I don't want to I can feel her with me here more then anywhere else…"

"That's normal. As you said most of you're most treasured memories originated in this place. It's expected that you would feel the need to be in the one place that makes you feel closest to her."

"It's been a year, I shouldn't be like this."

"I disagree. Both you didn't let yourself grieve last year, you didn't let losing a loved one affect you prop…" Booth shot up.

"Didn't let it affect me! Are you saying I didn't care."

"No that's not what I'm saying at all! What I'm saying is that you remained strong for your children. You put your own feelings aside so that you could mind them. But you can't keep it all inside any more. It's all hit you now. And it's about time you let it."

"He looked around the room. "But maybe we should find a different way."

"Sweets if I leave here now I can bet you any money that I'd end up heading straight to Vegas and I'd spend the small fortune Bones left for me and Harlow."

"You have a gambling problem?" Sweets said shocked.

"You didn't know? I mean you're my shrink that didn't come across?"

"It's never come up."

"Well I could do with a few machines right now."

"But you're not going to because you care too much about your son and daughter." Booth slumped onto the coffee table.

"She looks too much like her. I cant take it anymore!"

"That's a gift Booth. that's the bit of Dr Brennan you have left. You should treasure her. you might now understand that yet but you will."

"I wont be around long enough if I keep going like this…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sweets bit the skin around his thumb nail as he walked down the hall towards his office. He'd give Booth a few more hours in her office and then he'd get him to go home.

"Dr Sweets!" a voice behind him called out. He turned to find Cullen walking towards him.

"Yes sir?" the older man stopped just in front of him.

"How is Booth?" he said sullenly. Sweets looked at him.

"He's…" Sweets stopped _Why lie?_ he thought. "…He's a mess! He's finally let it all hit him." Cullen nodded.

"We all expected this. I mean I thought it would have happened months ago… I know sure I went through it all when… when Amy passed." He turned to leave but stopped. "Tell Booth his work is covered for a few weeks." He said and left. Sweets nodded and went into his own office.

As Cullen got into his own office he locked the door and picked up his phone. He dialled and waited for an answer.

"Connors, tell me you've got an update… so still nothing on the last lead… yes I know normally we would have closed the case months ago but this isn't normal!... Connors we will find her no matter what." And with that he hung up the phone and sat down at his desk.

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Harlow peeked around the door. Angela and Jack were talking with their backs turned to her. She walked across the lab floor and opened the door she had seen Sweets come out of. Reaching up she grabbed the door handle and opened it. The office was dark but she stepped in anyway.

"Daddy?" she said softly. She heard him breathing. "Daddy…" she walked over to the couch.

"Harlow? Is that you?" he said sitting up.

"Daddy!" she smiled and ran over to him. he reached down and picked her up onto her lap. She immediately snuggled into him and wrapped both arms around him. "I've missed you Daddy." She said into his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I've missed you too baby." He said softly.

"Have you been in here the whole time?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes."

"You need to shave." She said wrinkling her nose as she looked at his beard. He laughed Brennan used to make that exact same gesture.

"How did you find me? Where's Angela?" he asked.

"She's talking to Jackie." She shrugged.

"So you snuck off?" he rose an eyebrow. She just smiled. Booth hugged her to his chest again, she was more like her mother then he'd ever realised. "I'm sorry I left you alone darling. I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through her long curly hair and sighed. His head was still throbbing, his eyes scratched his eyelids when he blinked, his limbs were stiff and his heart ached but he couldn't let it cause him to forget everything else in his life.

"It's ok Daddy" she smiled.

"I love you darling." He said and kissed the top of her head. "And I promise I'll never do this to you again. I'll never leave you again."

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Have you found her?" Angela said pulling open the utility cupboard door.

"No I cant…" he said but she cut him off.

"We cant have lost her! Where has she gone?" Angela nearly cried. Hodgins scanned the lab floor and saw Brennan's office door open slightly.

"I've found her." He said and walked across to the door. The two of them walked in and stopped short when they saw what was lying on the couch. Booth was lying down on the couch with his small daughter lying on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and they were both sound asleep. Angela smiled and Hodgins wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They both backed out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"_What about calling her Ruth?" Booth said. He was sitting on the couch and Brennan lay with her head on his lap._

"_Ruth Booth?" she looked up at him and wrinkled her nose. "I don't like the sound of that."_

"_Ruth Booth? Not Brennan-Booth?"_

"_No just Booth." she smiled up at him. he rested a hand on her swollen stomach. _

"_Definitely not Ruth Booth." he nodded. "No offence to your mother." She smiled._

"_What about Harmony." She said._

"_Too tree-hugger for my liking." He said. She laughed._

"_Your turn."_

"_What about Harlow… Harlow Booth has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"_

"_Harlow was a character in my last book…" she said._

"_Yes I know. I read it! I really like that name." he nodded._

"_Harlow Booth…"_

"_Harlow Joy Booth." Booth added. _

"_No Harlow Celia__ Booth." she said grinning_

"_No! I won't afflict any poor child with a name any way related to mine!"_

"_But I like Celi__a." She said._

"_Are you pouting Bones?" _

"_I was attempting to yes did I do it right?" _

"_You did it perfectly!" he grinned and kissed her forehead. _

"_So Harlow Celia Booth for a girl and William James Booth for a boy." She said writing them both down._

"_Hey who said you won on the whole Joy/Celia thing!" _

"_How about Harlow Celia Joy Booth." she smiled…_

He opened his eyes and got a fright to feel a weight on his chest. He looked down and for a second he expected to see Brennan's head lying there, but it wasn't. it was Harlow. His little Harlow Celia-Joy Booth. she was still asleep. He smiled. His daughter was perfect in every way. He sat up slowly still holding her. Time to take his darling girl home. He stood up slowly cradling her in his arms. The alcohol had totally left his system but he found that everything still hurt just as much as it had with it. Time to find a new remedy. Walking out to the car he strapped her in gently, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Max I just wanted to ask a favour… would you mind coming to stay with Harlow and I for a while?... I think I'll need some support." He said. It had been more difficult to say that then he'd ever thought. "Thank you Max."

-------------------------------------- -------------------- -----------------------------------------

"Cullen…" Sam Cullen said answering his mobile. "…you what? Really? Stick with it!" he walked out of his office. "I'll be right there…"


	5. Chapter 5

One week later:

He marched down the hall towards the two agents down at the end.

"Connors, Heinz tell me you have good news." He said. Connors turned to face him. The agents had been working hard for the last week following the best lead they'd had all year.

"It's definitely her sir, but she's badly beaten, they don't know if she'll wake up. they're questioning brain damage." He said slowly. Cullen sighed and looked into the room. There she was lying in the hospital bed. Her face was badly bruised but it was definitely her. Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth.

-------------------------- --------------------------

Booth rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was sitting at the kitchen table watching Harlow colouring. Max sat down beside him and handed him a cup of coffee. His father-in-law had been living with them since Booth had rung him the week before, Booth was surprised at how much help he'd been over the past few days.

The older man looked over a Booth. the poor guy was slowly picking himself back up after his fall last week. In his mind Booth deserved to continue grieving in his own way for another while but the man had his kids to think about. And rightly so. He watched as the younger man smiled at Harlow, his granddaughter.

"Daddy can we go to the merry-go-round today?" she said looking up.

"We'll se Harlie. Maybe later."

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Max got up and walked over to the door. Sam Cullen was standing there. Booth stood up.

"Sir…"

"We've found her Booth! we've got her she's alive!" he said hurriedly.

Booth could have sworn he felt his heart stop. He couldn't have heard the right…

"Daddy what's happening?" Harlow said.

"Booth…" Cullen repeated.

"I heard… alive…how…" Booth started he was barely able to think. "Take me now!" he grabbed his coat and flew out the door. Cullen followed him.

"Grandpa what's going on?" Harlow said standing up on her chair. Max turned around to her slowly, could his baby girl really be alive after all this time.

"we have to go to the hospital now darling." He said and he picked her up.

----------------------------- ----------------------

Booth sprinted down the hall past Connors and into the room Cullen had directed him to. He stopped short when he saw her lying there. it was really her, his wife, the love of his life. He collapsed onto his knees beside her bed and gently took her hand in his. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her hair was matted with blood, but he had never been happier to see her. she was hooked up to a breathing tube and her eyes were shut. The tears ran freely down his face.

"Bones…" he said softly. "…Bones it's me can you hear me?..." he rubbed her hand tenderly. "Bones…"

"She's very beaten up Booth. we can only begin to imagine what she's gone through. You have to prepare yourself for the fact that she might not wake up…" Cullen said from the door.

"She will I know she will… she's Bones, she's strong…" he said taking her other hand. Turning to Cullen he asked. "How did you find her… who…"

"We've been following evidence for the last year and a few months ago we hit a dead end but it broke last week when we got a call. One of her kidnappers broke off and traded her location for protection. Turns out he was one of the paramedics that came to the office."

"Did… did you get them?" Booth said in a broken voice.

"Two dead three arrested and our informant." Cullen said.

"Why?"

"Simply because she got to close. She was working on a case for homeland security that I doubt even you knew about. A case that infiltrated deep into the Russian mob which is quite prominent in Miami at the moment. She just got too close to them…" Cullen said.

"Why did they… why did they keep her alive?"

"Her intelligence, her value is what saved her…" he started but Booth cut him off.

"You know what I don't want to know. I don't care I have her back and you got those sons of bitches." Booth turned back to Brennan. "I have her back…"

Cullen turned and left the room silently.

-------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Booth squeezed out the face cloth and gently wiped her face. He'd been cleaning her up for the last few hour, wiping all her cuts and scars, talking to her, trying to wrap his head around it all. The door opened and Angela walked in. she gasped.

"Oh my… it's really her! she's really here!" she said quietly. Booth didn't even turn around.

"She's back Angie! She's really back." He said.

"I can't believe this…" she went to the other side of the bed she then looked at Booth. "Booth Max and Harlow and the others are all in the waiting room. I think Max is afraid to come in and Harlow is very confused no-ones told her what's going on yet." Booth knew he had to go talk to her. But she couldn't see her mother like this and he didn't want to leave her… "Please go talk to that poor little girl, I'll mind her I promise." Angela said. Booth looked up at her and nodded. Kissing Brennan's hand he stood up and walked out to the waiting room.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Weeks Later:

Booth ran the brush through her hair again, the bruises were nearly gone now she was looking much better. They'd taken her off the ventilator but she still hadn't woken up.

Harlow's drawings were covering the wall behind the head of the bed. Family pictures like the ones on the fridge at home, but these ones contained four people instead of the usual three. Daddy, Harlow, Parker and Mommy. He put down the brush and rested his head on the side of the bed.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Harlow was climbing up onto his lap.

"Hey Daddy." She smiled.

"Morning Darling." He said. Turning around he saw Angela standing at the door. He smiled "Hey Ange." Harlow climbed down off his lap and picked up the big brown bag she'd left at his feet.

"What's that Harlie?" he asked.

"Mommy's flowers. Her Daises." She smiled as she handed them to him. He took them off her and kissed her forehead.  
"Thank you Harlow they're gorgeous."

"Daddy when can we take Mommy home?"

"Am not for another while darling until she gets better." He said.

"Booth I think you should go home and get some sleep. You haven't been home in three weeks. This many hospital showers can not be good for anybody." Angela said softly. Taking the flowers from Booth and putting them into a fresh vase.

"I don't want to leave her Angela."

"it's just for a few hours Booth." he rubbed his hand across his chin. The disposable razors the hospital had weren't exactly fantastic and he could do with a proper shower.

"I'm only going for an hour."

"Two." Angela smiled. he looked at Brennan. He really didn't want to go.

"Daddy go home!" Harlow said. He looked away from Brennan's face to his… their daughter.

"Ok darling." He stood up and took Brennan's hand in his. He leaned down and for the first time since they'd found her he kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be back soon Bones…" he whispered and left the room.

---------------------- ----------------

The door had just shut when Angela saw something out of the corner of her eye, she stepped closer to Brennan and looked again. Had she really just seen tha… Angela gasped. Brennan's hand was moving.

"Brennan?" she said slowly. Brennan coughed and opened her eyes slowly. "Oh My Bren…"

"Bo…" Brennan coughed again. "Booth?" she said. Angela shook her head.

"Harlow get Daddy!" she said and the small girl ran from the room. Brennan tried to sit up but Angela stopped her. "No don't Bren…"

"Daddy!" Harlow said seeing her father turning the corner at the end of the hall. "Daddy." He turned around to find her running down the hall towards him.

"Harlow what's wrong?"

"Mommy's talking!" she said. Booth's jaw dropped

"What?"

"She just talked!" booth picked her up and ran back to the room.

He walked in to find Angela laughing. She turned when she heard the door open.

"She's ok Booth!" she said grinning. His eyes moved to Brennan she was propped up against her pillows with a glass of water in her hands

"Who's Booth?" Brennan said hoarsely. Booth stopped dead she didn't remember him. He opened his mouth just as a smiled spread across her face, she winced slightly as she stretched the cut on her top lip in the process.

"You're joking!" he said. "I thought you were dead and the first thing you say to me is a joke!" he said walking over to her.

"Hey the first thing you said to me after I thought you were dead was 'Nice shot Bones'" she coughed again.

"God I missed you…" he said tears beginning to form. "… if you couldn't remember me I don't know what I'd have…"

"Booth of course I'd remember you, you're what's kept me going the past few months, what kept me alive the thought of coming back to you! Back to our new life as a married couple, back into you're arms…" she said her own eyes starting to tear up. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you go ever again Bones, never again." He kissed the top of her head.

Then he felt a tug on the side of his leg. He looked down to find Harlow pulling on his trousers. Brennan gasped.

"Is that my… my baby? My Harlow?" she asked. Booth nodded. Harlow just looked up at her. "She's so big…" the tears were flowing freely down her face now. Harlow still didn't speak.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't remember…" Harlow said slowly.

"Don't remember what darling?" Booth asked.

"Her voice…"


	7. Chapter 7

Booth felt his heart sink as he watched Harlow's eyes tear up and as she ran from the room. He didn't want to leave Brennan he never wanted to leave her again but he knew Harlow needed him. taking a quick look back at his wife he saw tears in her eyes too but he stood up and followed his daughter. He almost ran into Max on the way out the door.

"She's gone to the waiting room." He said immediately. Booth ran off and stopped at the slightly opened waiting room door where he could hear Harlow crying.

"Harlie it's ok…" he heard Parker say. She sniffed.

"No… no it's not Park." She sniffed.

"Harlow trust me it is. She's been gone for a long time it's normal that you don't remember her properly…" his young son said calmly. "…I don't think I even remember her voice and I know her a lot longer then you."

"But.. But she's my mommy…"

"I know Harlow I know." She sniffed again.

"Parkie, what if Daddy doesn't love us as much anymore!" she said with a sob interrupting her sentence every two words. Booth felt his heart tighten at her words.

"What makes you think that Harlow."

"Mommy's back and Angela told me he really loves Mommy and he might go way again and forget us like the last time…" Booth couldn't take it anymore he walked into the room.

"Harlow…" he said kneeling down in front of her. She ran over to him.  
"Daddy I'm sorry I runned away…"

"It's ok darling I know this is a lot to take right now. But I need you to know that I'll never stop loving you! never. No matter how much I love Mommy." She nodded into his shoulder. He looked up at Parker and tried to smile. His son stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister and his father. After a few seconds Booth looked up.

"Park why don't you go into Bones. I know she'd love to see you. but remember she's still sick."

"Ok Dad." He nodded. As he left Booth sat up on one of the chairs and took Harlow up on his lap. "Now baby what do you not remember about Mommy." He asked quietly.

"I remember her face… cause you showded me the pictures. But she looks different cause of the bad men Grandpa Max told me about." She sniffed. She'd always seemed so old for her age but now she really did seem like just a baby.

"Yes…"

"and she doesn't smell like I remembers she used to smells like your wardrobe, and the bowl of stuff in the bathroom…"

"That's right good girl." Suddenly she looked up.

"And the trying song!" she smiled.

"What's that?" he said.

"The trying song mommy used to sing it to me." Her eyes had brightened at the memory.

"See you do remember." She nodded. He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Now come on lets go back into Mommy." He stood up still holding her.

Brennan looked up and smiled as her husband and daughter walked in. She was still holding Parkers hand. He'd gotten so tall in the last year. And Harlow had gotten so big.

"Harlow what do you want to ask Mommy?" Booth smiled.

"Will you sing the trying song mommy?" she said grinning. Brennan reached out her arms to her. Harlow climbed onto the bed and sat up beside her.

"Of course Harlow." She looked up at Booth with tears in her eyes. "I've been thinking now just a little too much and I don't know how I can get in touch with you but there's only one thing for me to do it's to keep on trying to get home to you…" she sang softly.

Three hours later, Rebecca had collected Parker. Angela and Jack had said goodbye and Came and Sweets had come and gone and Max had headed home. And now Harlow was curled up asleep against Brennan's side. She was running her hand through her dark hair, but was looking up at Booth who was sitting on the chair beside her.

"My dad told me about the last few weeks." She said softly. "The drinking, you stayed in the office for over three days Seeley." He looked down at his hand as she took it in hers. He could feel the cuts on her palm rub against his hand.

"I broke. I couldn't take not having you anymore. I couldn't mind Harlie anymore." He shrugged.

"I've told you before, grief is irrational."

"Bones are you honestly telling me that you'd prefer that I hadn't missed you? that a couple of years ago when you thought I was dead that you didn't care?" she stopped stroking Harlow's hair.

"no…"

"You know what Bones it doesn't matter anymore. You're back and I really don't plan on losing you again for about seventy years!"

"The chances of you living until you're over a hundred are very slim Booth. unless you convert to vegetarianism…" he leaned down and kissed her.

"Never going to work." Booth smiled. His life was on the mend. They were all back together, and this black period in his life had just proved to him all the more how much he loved Temperance Brennan. How much he loved his family. He sat up on the bed on Brennan's other side, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Bones you will never know how much we missed you … I was so sure you were dead I… I didn't know what to do. we had a headstone in the graveyard, we visited every few days…" just then Harlow muttered something.

"What did she say?" Brennan asked as she saw Booth's smiled widen.

"Daises…"

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said.

"We brought you daises. Always daises." He said softly.


End file.
